Sarquiss
|}}| jva=Yuji Ueda| eva= | bounty= 38,000,000|}}| }} The First Mate of Bellamy the Hyena, , has a bounty of 38,000,000 for his head. He is nick-named "Big Knife" due to the large dagger he wields (it bears a strong resemblance to a massive kukri) . Appearance Sarkies has shoulder-length blue hair that has a wavy-style, and wears a purple-tinted visor over his eyes. He also wears a white-furred coat with his chest bare and golden chains that are either a necklace or a clasp, red-and-white stripped gloves and the same patterned pants with a gold belt. On Sarkies' bare chest is a tattoo of Doflamingo's Jolly Roger: a smiley with a cancel symbol. He also has the symbol on his belt. Sarkies wields a giant curved knife that greatly resembles a kukri, and is often seen with a woman at his side, Lily. Personality As far as personality is concerned, Sarkies appears to be not very bright, but just as every bit as over-confident and self-absorbed as the rest of the pirates in Bellamy's crew. He interpreted Zoro and Luffy's refusal to fight back when Bellamy challenged them at Terry's bar as an act of cowardice, and insisted that Bellamy's quick defeat at Luffy's hands was a "lucky shot" and even attempted to challenge the younger pirate, only to cringe once the Straw Hat captain finally gave him his attention. Unfortunately he didn't seem to learn from this, as soon after Luffy leaves, he ends up bumping into Blackbeard and made a rude remark towards him and continues to badmouth Luffy, to which the captain promptly smashes Sarkies into the ground. Just like his captain, he strongly believes that a New Age is coming and laughs at anyone who mentions their dreams. He also falsely believes that a bounty serves as a rating of a person's fighting level, making him believe himself to be a more powerful fighter than he truly is. Abilities and Powers Big Knife Sarkies uses a giant dagger, which resembles a giant kukri, to fight. It's what gave him his nickname; "Big-Knife" Sarkies. He usually spins the blade like a windmill in front of him, as to show off. From his one named technique, Sarkies shows certain acrobatic skills. * : Sarkies' only-known named attack, where he goes into a vertical spin and uses his trademark "Big Knife" to turn himself into a human buzz-saw. He first used this against Masira, spinning vertically while jumping, cutting Masira multiple times.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 231 and Episode 150, Sarkies uses his "Big Chop" attack. History Jaya Arc He is first seen on Jaya in Mock Town, bad mouthing Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Nami, when they try to enter a hotel, that the Bellamy Pirates had booked up fully. After a conversation with the three pirates, Sarkies came to the conclusion they were a pitiful bunch and threw money on the ground in front of them. As they walked away he called them useless. After seeing Luffy's 30,000,000 wanted poster, Sarkies decides to show it to his captain Bellamy. Later, Sarkies and the rest of the crew went to Jaya to attack the Saruyama Alliance for their gold, and Sarkies used his Big Chop to slice Masira, but was then repelled by Shoujou. With Bellamy being the main force of the crew, they defeated their opponents and stole the gold. With that, they returned to Mock Town, only to be notified of Luffy and Zoro's new bounties, followed by Luffy himself challenging Bellamy. He at first laughs with the rest of the crew while watching the fight. But that quickly ends after Luffy easily knocks out Bellamy with one hit. In disbelief, he begs Bellamy to get back up, but the bounty poster from before flies into his face and he realizes in horror that they aren't fakes. He tries to regain his bravado as Luffy takes back Cricket's gold but shrinks back when Luffy gives him his last bit of attention. After Bellamy is defeated by Luffy, Sarkies bumps into Blackbeard and threatens him. Blackbeard responded by smashing Sarkies's head on the floor with ease.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 223 and Episode 146, Sarkies meets Luffy, Zoro and Nami. Post Skypiea Arc After Luffy easily defeated Bellamy, they were paid a visit by Donquixote Doflamingo, who, with his powers, forced Bellamy and Sarkies to fight each other as punishment for disgracing themselves under his flag.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 32 Chapter 303 and Episode 207, Doflamingo punishes Bellamy for tarnishing his symbol. Sarkies begged for mercy, and Bellamy pleaded for another chance, but Doflamingo merely laughed and forced Sarkies to slash his captain with his "Big Knife". Major Battles * Sarkies vs. Shoujou * Sarkies vs. Marshall D. Teach * Sarkies (controlled by Donquixote Doflamingo) vs. Bellamy Trivia * Sarkies has a distinct laugh, starting with "Pa" (i.e. Pahahahaha!) References Site Navigation zh:大匕首薩奇斯 Category:Bellamy Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Humans Category:North Blue Characters Category:First Mates Category:Swordsmen Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists Category:Antagonists